


Drown

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stefan and Damon weren't able to control Elena after she woke up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Book 3.

Matt was thirsty. A terrible thirst. The kind of thirst where, once you've finally find water, you drink and drink and drink until the need to breathe becomes necessary and you suck in a lungful of water and yet you keep on drinking.

/Drowning./

Matt coughed. The violent action forced his body into a half-sitting-up position, shaking limply with every spasm. They came like waves breaking over his head, sucking him under until he couldn't breathe. When they finally subsided, his body lost its support and he collasped. The back of his skull cracked on the hard floor beneath him, but he sucked in a sweet mouthful of air. His lungs shuddered, strained under his too-tight ribs. The breath whined out between his teeth, only to whistle as he drew it back in.

/Drowning./

There was noise, whispers, all around him like chattering crickets. They swam through his mind, some sinking beneath his comprehension, others rising to the surface of his thoughts.

"Get her out here!"

"...care of him. Go."

"..too much. She took too much..."

"I'm sorry..."

"...human. We should let him..."

"The ice..."

"Die."

/Drowning.../

"Come on, get up. We have to get you out of here."

Matt knew that voice. Or, he thought he did. Perhaps he thought he thought he did, but he thought he was wrong. Thoughts...

"No you don't! Get up! Now."

Yes, he knew that voice. Its command was too strong to deny.

"Mom?"

A laugh, empty of humour. "Close. Open those eyes for me. You can do it. Just open those eyes."

Matt thought he already had them open. He blinked, and then blinked again. There was a difference, quite noticeable. Closed, dark. Open, a little less dark. But the longer he kept them open, the less dark it grew until he could make out shapes to go with the noises.

The grinding whine of the old school clock resetting itself to the main clock. The distant bloop-whee of a siren flashing its lights through a window. Breathing, shallow and slow, as Stefan looked down at him. His usually green eyes were black, like the shadows around them. Black, like water on a moonless night.

"Elena. She's..."

"Alive." Stefan tried to smile, but failed. People didn't just wake up from the dead without there being consequences.

"Thirsty," Matt said, his lips cracking around the word like brittle ice.

"Yes, she was. You helped her."

"No." Matt shook his head, his head feeling loose on his neck. The room blurred with the movement. It seemed to go on for a very long time before he could stop it. "I'm thirsty."

Stefan nodded, his facial features melting together into a long white smear on the chalkboard. "It's okay. I'll take care of you." Matt was floating towards the white smudge of Stefan's face. He could taste spice, like cinnamon, as cool skin grazed his lips. "It's safer this way."

Matt was thirsty. So thirsty, that he drank and drank and drank, until he drowned.


End file.
